Ship propulsion systems of this kind are known from the prior art and contain a pump jet as the primary and/or as auxiliary propulsion system. The energy is supplied, for example, firstly via a transmission having optionally an inlet-connected diesel, electric or hydraulic motor, or directly via an impeller shaft by means of a motor arranged outside of the propulsion system. Now the used electric motors pertain to conventional electric motors.